


To Hell and Back

by tomlinsuckthis



Series: Together for a Lifetime [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Fingering, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Imprinting, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are getting married. Louis wants everything to be perfect, which may or may not be a problem for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yay the next part in the series!! Not to sure how many more are left, maybe one or two! Anyway I hope you enjoy it and follow me on tumblr: tomlinsuckthis

“Hazza,” Louis whispers as he crawls in bed next to his fiance. The older boy just grunts and snuggles further into the bed. “Harry,” he whines, flopping down on the other boy. This time Harry makes a noise in the back of his throat, letting Louis knows he’s awake but not getting up. Louis frowns briefly, but it turns into a wicked grin when he thinks of a master plan. “But Hazza, ‘m horny.”

This perks his fiance up right away, and he sits up quickly, his green eyes popping open.”I’m up!” he whisper shouts before pulling Louis’ lips to his. He kisses him fast and messily, his tongue pressing into Louis’ mouth instantly. Harry is just starting to get into the kiss when Louis pulls away, a wicked grin on his lips.

“Good! You’re up! Now get out of bed and get ready, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us!” Louis squeezes Harry’s shoulder before he climbs out of bed and pads towards the door.

“But I thought you were horny?”

Louis laughs and turns to look at Harry. “Nope. I just needed to find a way to wake you up! Today starts the first day of wedding planning!” Louis shouts, before bounding off to get Lily from her crib.

“You’re so mean!” Harry shouts after his fiance as he flops back down and shuts his eyes.

“Harold if you’re not in the kitchen in ten minutes you’ll never get touch my arse again!” 

This really gets Harry’s attention and he jumps up immediately before running into the bathroom to get ready.

-

Ten minutes Louis enters the kitchen with Lily on his hip, delighted to see Harry ready for the day and cooking breakfast. “Thanks, babe,” Louis tells him, going and giving Harry a good morning peck on the lips. 

“Mhm, you’re just lucky I love that arse of yours,” Harry says with a grin as he pats his mate on the bum.

“Hazza! Not in front of the baby!” he gasps jokingly, bouncing the six month old slightly.

“Oh please, Lou, she heard worse outta both of us when you were pregnant with her,” Harry chuckles before giving their daughter a kiss on the forehead. “Morning, princess.” Louis rolls his eyes at his fiance before sitting their daughter in her highchair and going to prepare her breakfast. “So what is so important that you had to wake me up at seven am? Something about wedding planning?” Harry asks as he dishes the eggs onto two plates and sets them down on the table.

“We’re starting wedding planning today, Haz. I’ve only had it marked on the calendar since the day you proposed, six months ago,” Louis reminds, motioning to the calendar attached to the fridge door. When Harry proposed their daughter Lily was only two weeks old, so they boy agreed to wait until she was a little older to get married. And now almost seven months after their daughter’s birth they’re going to finally get married.

“I know that, Boo. I just didn’t know that you were so excited about us getting married that you’d be up before 8 am.” Ever since Lily started sleeping longer it was a miracle to see Louis out and among the living before 8.

“I only get one wedding, Harold. And I’ve waited long enough for this wedding to happen so excuse me for being a bit excited about getting to plan it,” Louis tells him,taking a seat across from his imprinter and beginning to feed Lily some of her breakfast.

“You know Lou we don’t have to get married yet. We’re both still young, we can wait a couple more years.”

This sparks Louis’ attention and he drops the spoon in his hand before turning to look at Harry, eyes wide and panicked. “What are you saying? Are you having second thought? Do you not want this anymore? Answer me, Harry!”

Harry reaches out and grabs Louis’ hand, squeezing it tightly. “Lou, you know you and Lily are the best things that ever happened to me. I’ve wanted to marry you ever since I first laid eyes on you in that bathroom. I just don’t want you to get worked up and stressed over this, yeah? You’ve got enough on your plate with Lily already I don’t want you to get too overwhelmed.”

Louis sighs in relief and squeezes Harry’s hand in return. “Oh thank god. You had me worried. I was afraid you were going to break this off or something. And if you did I would have chopped your dick off and fed it to you. So don’t even think about ending this,got it?”

Harry nods quickly, knowing that Louis is completely serious.

“Good! Now hurry up and finish eating. We’ve got to drop Lily off at Zayn and Liam’s before meeting the wedding planner.”

-

“Psst, Harry. Harry,” Louis whisper shouts, shaking Harry’s shoulder.

“‘S wrong, Lou? Is there something wrong with Lily?” Harry asks as he sits up, immediately alert and awake.   
“What? No. I just wanted to know if you liked ivory or champagne better.”

Harry runs a hand over his face before turning to look at Louis. “Louis. It is,” he pauses to look at the clock on the bedside table. “It is three in the morning and I have to work tomorrow. Are you really asking me a question about the bloody fucking wedding?” Harry asks, anger coating his words.

“Well I couldn’t sleep because the fact that we hadn’t made a decision was nagging at the back of my mind and I didn’t want to make a decision without consulting you so I thought I’d wake you up. It’s just been stressing me out that we haven’t finalized colors and you told me you didn’t want to stress and,” Louis makes a squeaking noise. “I’m sorry.”

Harry sighs, feeling what little anger he had for his mate leave his body. “‘S alright, Lou. I just. I wish you would have at least waited until morning.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him into his chest, kissing the top of his head. “I like champagne better. There. Now can we go back to sleep?”

Louis nods excitedly. “Yup! That’s all I needed. Thanks, Hazza. Love you.”

Harry chuckles and kisses the top of Louis’ head once more before laying back against the pillows and letting Louis cuddle onto his chest. “Love you too, Lou.”

-

“Hello this is Harry speaking how may I help you?” Harry says as he answers the phone, slight confusion in his voice. He almost never gets calls at his desk, so it must be something important.

“Hi Hazza it’s me,” he hears his fiance reply, and he bites his lip in concern.

“Hey Loubear. Is everything alright at home?” Louis almost never calls Harry at work and when he does he’ll always call his cellphone, never his desk phone. 

“Yeah everything’s fine. I just wanted to know how you felt about having lilacs as our flowers.”

Harry groans and runs a hand through his hair. “Louis, can’t this wait? I’m in the middle of working!”

Louis sighs impatiently. “No this cannot wait! Unless you want our wedding to be postponed a week the florist needs to know our flower choice by today! Do you want that, Harold? Do you want to wait a week to marry me? Do you want to break my heart and make me change the date of my wedding? Hm?” 

Harry groans again and tugs at his curls in frustration. “Louis. You know that I don’t want to postpone this wedding, but can’t this wait until I’m on my lunch break? I’m in the middle of something important. And what happened to this being our wedding? Did you decide to not clue me in on the decision to make it your wedding?”

“So the flower choice for the wedding isn’t important? Is that what you’re saying? I can’t believe you, Harold! And yes, it’s my wedding since I’m the only one doing anything to plan it! You only give your opinion when I ask for it!”

“No that is not what I’m saying!” Harry sighs in exasperation. “I’m just saying that the job that’s paying for a lot of this wedding is more important at the moment! And I’d be more willing to help if you didn’t ask for my input at three am!”

Harry can hear Louis smash his fist against something in anger. “You just have to rub it in my face that you have a job and I don’t, don’t you? You just love knowing that I’m at home playing mummy while you’re out working and being social! And I apologized for that!”

Harry takes a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing Louis is only lashing out because he’s stressed. “Baby calm down, please. That wasn’t my intention and I’m sorry that it seemed that way. Lilacs are the perfect flower for our wedding. We’ll talk about this when I get home tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you. I love you.”

Harry’s lips turn up in a small smile. “Love you too, sweetcheeks. See you tonight.”

-

When Harry walks in the front door of their flat that evening Zayn is sitting on the couch with Lily on his lap, Louis nowhere to be found. “Hey Zayn,” he greets, walking over and taking Lily off of his lap and placing her on his hip. “Where’s Louis?”

“In the kitchen. He’s having a bit of a freak out.” Harry gives him a smile and nods in thanks before heading off to the kitchen. 

“Hey Lou,” Harry greets quietly as he enters, frowning at his mate who is leaning over a book, his face scrunched up in concentration. 

“Hi Haz,” Louis returns, not even looking up from the book.

Harry sighs and walks over to Louis before shutting the book and placing a hand on his fiance’s hip. “You need to relax, boo. You promised me you wouldn’t stress out about this.”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s middle and buries his face in his chest. “I know. I just want everything to be perfect and we’re running out of time and it’s just a big old mess,” he cries into Harry’s shirt.

“Shh, Lou. Everything is going to be alright,” Harry soothes as he rubs his mate’s back calmingly. “The only thing I need for our wedding to be perfect is for you to walk down the aisle towards me. That’s it, boo. Now, how about Zayn and Liam take Lily for the night and we have a night to ourselves? We haven’t had a night like that in a while and you need one. No wedding planning, no daddy responsibilities, just me and you. Mate and imprinter.”

“That sounds nice. We need a night to ourselves,” Louis agrees, pulling away so he can press a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “I love you, Hazza.”

“Love you more, boo.”

-

“Love you so much, Lou,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips as they kiss, pulling his fiance on to his lap. After Zayn took Lily back to his and Liam’s place Harry cooked a nice dinner for him and Louis, and now after they’ve both eaten they decided to relax on the couch and watch a movie. But here they are, five minutes into the movie and making out like teenagers.

“Love you more, Hazza. I’ve been such a twat to you these past few weeks and I can’t believe you’re still putting up with me,” Louis says as he pulls away from Harry’s lips so he can look him in the eyes.

“Hey, you’re my mate. I’ve got to put up with you no matter what,” Harry laughs when Louis glares at him. “I understand why you’ve gone twat mode, you just want our wedding to be perfect. And you’re doing such a good job of that, boo. But you need to slow it down a bit, yeah? You need to stop stressing out so much, baby. So I’m going to help you relax, okay, baby? Let Daddy help you.”

Louis whimpers and his eyes flutter shut, nodding at Harry’s words. “Help me Daddy, please,” he whimpers, fisting his hands in Harry’s curls.

Harry grins and kiss Louis quickly. “Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

-

“Oh Daddy,” Louis moans as Harry’s tongue flicks around the rim of his hole before slowly pushing in. “Feels so good, Daddy,” he moans again, his ass grinding back against his mate’s face, needing more. “More Daddy, more.” 

Harry grants Louis’ request and slips a finger in beside his tongue. “You like that, boo?” he asks teasingly as he pulls his mouth away from Louis’ hole and adds another finger along side the first. 

“Yeah. ‘S really good, Daddy. So good. Can I have another finger? Please?” Louis begs, his hole clenching around the two already fucking in and out of him. 

“Course, baby. Anything for you.” Harry latches onto the fleshy meat on Louis’ thigh as he slips in a third finger and crooks them, grinning against his fiance’s skin when his back arches and he moans loudly. 

“Thank you Daddy. Thank you,” Louis moans as he writhes against the bed, his hands fisting in the blankets. His cock is rock hard and red, laying against his tiny tummy and leaking precum all over it, leaving his sweaty skin shiny.

“Are you ready for Daddy’s cock, baby? You ready for Daddy to fuck you nice and good?” Harry asks, pulling away from Louis’ thigh with a final peck to the dark mark he left on his thigh.

“Yes, yes, yes, please. Please daddy. Need your cock so bad.”

Harry grins and crooks his fingers once more before slowly pulling them out and crawling up the bed so he’s towering over his fiance, and he pecks his red, bitten lips quickly. “Gonna fuck you nice and good, baby. I promise. Gonna fuck all of the stress out of your body.” Harry reaches over and grabs the lube off of the bedside table and slicks his cock up quickly, before tossing it away and spreading Louis’ thighs wider. 

“Oh god Daddy yes please fuck me. Need it. Need your cock so bad,” Louis moans, his hands finding their way to Harry’s curls and yanking hard. 

“Daddy’s going to fuck you real good,” Harry promises as he slides into Louis slowly, not stopping until he’s completely sheathed and letting out a low moan. “Fuck, baby you’re so tight for Daddy. Feel so good around Daddy’s cock,” Harry groans.

“Please move, Daddy. Please move, need to feel your big cock pounding into me please,” Louis begs, a few stray tears escaping out of the corners of his eyes. 

“Your wish is my command, baby,” Harry says, before he starts pounding into Louis relentlessly, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises. “Feel good, princess? Is Daddy’s cock making you feel good?”

“S-So good, Daddy. Gonna make me cum soon,” Louis tells him with a moan, his breath coming out in short pants.

“Yeah? Gonna cum from just Daddy’s cock, okay? Not gonna touch your cock, and you’re not going to either. Understand, baby?” Harry grunts as he fucks into Louis, picking up his hips to change the angle so he’s hitting Louis’ prostate dead on.

“Oh Daddy. Feels so good. Gonna cum,” Louis whimpers, his fingernails digging into the pale skin of Harry’s shoulders.

“Yeah baby, cum for Daddy. Be a good little girl for Daddy and cum.” 

Harry’s dirty talk pushes Louis over the edge and he cums, his hole clenching around Harry tightly and a shout of his fiance’s name leaving his lips. 

“So good for me, baby. Daddy’s almost there,” Harry grunts as he continues to fuck into Louis’ limp body. “Shit baby so good for me. So tight. Always such a good boy for Daddy,” Harry groans as he fucks into Louis, before he’s stilling all movement and he’s releasing his load into his fiance with a shout of his name.

Harry pants as he comes down from his high, only pulling out when Louis starts to squirm from over sensitivity. He lays down next to his fiance and pulls him into his arms, kissing him on the forehead lightly. “Love you so much, Lou.”

Louis smiles against Harry’s sweaty chest and presses a kiss to his warm skin. “Love you too, Harry. I can’t thank you enough for putting up with me.”

“Don’t sweat it, sweetcheeks. I’d go to hell and back for you.”

-

Of course their wedding goes off without a hitch. The champagne dresses on the girls go smashingly well with the lilac bowties that the boys are wearing and the lilac flowers in Louis’ hand when he walks down the aisle make his blue eyes pop even more. 

And if that night while Harry’s slowly fucking into Louis he whispers to him that everything Louis put him through these past few months was all worth it to see how happy he was then no one has to know.

(Except everyone ends up finding out about it anyway because of course Louis has to remind everyone that even though Harry is his imprinter Louis is the one that wears the pants in the relationship)


End file.
